


To Lean On

by outofnothing



Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Holidays, Resurrected Steve Trevor, Winter, wondertrev, wondertrevsecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofnothing/pseuds/outofnothing
Summary: Wintertime was a fairly new concept to Diana.written for @bilesandthesourwolf in the #wondertrevsecretsanta 2017.





	To Lean On

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for @bilesandthesourwolf for the wondertrev Secret Santa Exchange. Hope you like it! Steve has been resurrected somehow in the twenty-first century post Justice League because he and Diana both deserve it.

Wintertime was a fairly new concept to Diana. On Themyscira, they didn’t have winters or seasons in general for that matter. The concept of change over time was exacerbated in the Man’s World. They had watches to keep seconds, appointments to keep hours, and seasons to keep months. Everything seemed constrained by a ticking clock, even love.

As the years went by, she discovered the winter also meant a variety of celebration and festivities. From Christmas to Hanukah, humans had a plethora of holidays that took place in the winter months. It was rather unconventional, in her opinion, for humans to separate their holidays by religion. They were stubborn creatures.

It was around this time when her employees started to request for time off. She was accustomed to it at this time and was empathetic to the rules of faith. Diana’s childhood was basically built on Greek culture and tradition. She took time to reflect and worship seriously. One of the newer interns, Sophie, was rather timid about it.

“Ms. Prince, as you know, my parents live in the countryside. They are old and unable to travel as easily now so I was wondering if…”

“Of course. Please take some time to visit them.” Diana said coolly. Sophie exhaled as if she had been holding her breath upon entering the office.

“Thank you, Ms. Prince. Merry Christmas.” Sophie clasped her hands together with gratitude. She was unlike most of the girls Diana hired from the city; her mannerisms were unabashed and explicit. She never tried to hide her excitement or dismay.

“Yes.” Diana gave a brief smile before returning to her work. When she looked up, Sophie was still standing there, hands tucked in the pockets of her dress slacks. “Is there something else, Ms. Peltzer?”

“Well, I was going to say– I don’t know if you have family around…If you want, you are welcome to come over to our house. We usually host a dinner for the neighborhood and it’s quite festive.”

“That’s very sweet, Ms. Peltzer.” Diana stood up and gave Sophie a hug. Sophie’s eyes slightly widened as her stone-faced supervisor approached her with open arms, but gratefully accepted the embrace. Diana was known to be a stoic boss. No one knew what she did on the weekends or what she did for fun. They rarely heard about her family or friends outside of work. They knew she was well educated and she held herself as so. But little was known about what she did before Paris, what she was like as a child, or how she came to work at the Louvre.

“I’ll be spending the holidays in Paris,” Diana replied.

“But no one should be alone this time of year, you know. My parents would love it if–”

“I won’t be alone.”

“Oh. I see. Do you have…um…family coming over?” Sophie couldn’t help but to pry in the opportunity to learn a little more about Diana’s life.

“No, no. But I won’t be alone. Don’t worry about me.”

“Okay.” Sophie was suddenly embarrassed she had asked. Behind her, the door opened. She turned around to find a man with bright blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, and a shy, charming smile. He had his hands behind his back, conspicuously hiding something.

“Oh, I didn’t know you had a meeting. I saw your schedule today and I thought…I’ll just wait outside.” The man backed out through the door with a slight nod.

Sophie turned to look back at Diana, who had the widest smile on her face she had ever seen. Sophie did a double take. She never saw the eyes crinkle around the edges of Diana’s eyes, a sudden warmness overtaking her face. Her gaze followed the man’s path out the door. Sophie suddenly felt like she was intruding on a private moment.

“I’ll just, um, get going now. Thanks Ms. Prince. Have a good holiday.”

Sophie smiled again at Diana before leaving. She found the man waiting outside, sitting with a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

“Hi,” Sophie said as she passed, a bit of her cheeky young self coming through. The man looked up and smiled. Sophie couldn’t help but to look over her shoulder as the man hurried into Diana’s office.

* * *

Steve entered her office, with a familiar rush of fresh scented air and high-end perfume.

“I think I scared the kid,” Steve said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I got off early today and I thought I’d surprise you at work and I checked your calendar so I thought you’d be free….”

Diana takes two elegant strides to him and presses her lips to his, snaking her arms around his neck. She rested her arms on his shoulders as she pulled away. “I’m glad you came,” she whispered, nudging her nose against his.

“I brought flowers.”

“So romantic.”

“I can be romantic.”

She removed the bouquet from his hands and put them on her desk. He immediately reached for her waist, hugging her close from behind. He dipped his head into the crook of her neck and kissed the soft skin behind her ear.

“You’re in quiet a mood,” she laughed, covering his hands with hers.

“It’s the holidays. Everyone’s in a mood.”

“Sophie would have a heart attack if she saw us right now.”

“Hm?”

“I think she feels sorry for me. I never speak of my private life so most of the interns just assume I don’t have one.”

“I mean, you have another life, but I would hardly call Wonder Woman a private persona.”

Diana turned to face him, closing her elbows around his neck. The shifted side to side, swaying to their own music.

“You know what I mean,” she said with a sly smile.

“Oh, you’re talking about little ol’ me,” Steve pouted his bottom lip out and nodded dramatically. “Yes, I suppose I occupy most of your private time.” Steve ran his hand up and down her back, a soft, red cashmere sweater.

“We’re closing soon and I have the next few days off for the holidays.”

“Good. I have plans for us.”

“Do these plans involve going out?”

“Only some of them.”

“Good.”

She kissed him then, breathing in his presence. She kissed him again before he left. And then once more time for good measure.

* * *

Wintertime was not unknown to Steve. He grew up in Ohio, where winters lasted a few months too long. When his sister was still in grade school, she loved the idea of winter break and insisted on going out. Tracy loved the snow whereas Steve could live without freezing his butt off. But he admitted that he missed those mornings at the beginning of the twentieth century when he would wake up, look out the window, and see a blanket of white. It was hard to explain to people nowadays how something so simple could entertain him for hours. There were no cell phones, TV, video games, or movies in those days. He found beauty in the whiteness that covered the typical brown drab of the Midwest.

Snowfall was more rare in Paris. But the city lit up during the holidays to an extent Steve had never seen before. Diana told him it was better that things were brighter in the twenty-first century but Steve admitted he missed the simplicity of sitting by the fireplace.

Steve waited for Diana to finish work and then walked out with her, arm in arm.

“We can walk home tonight,” Diana suggested. “It’s nice.”

“Sure.”

They strolled through the streets of Paris, commenting on the extravagant Christmas decorations put up by storefronts, hyperactive children exuding unadulterated energy, and other couples similarly wrapped in each others’ arms.

Diana’s eyes drifted and caught the decorated street lights. Her brown eyes glistened. Steve bumped her softly.

“What’re you thinking about?” he asked.

“I don’t know… I suppose you.”

“Me?”

“Yes, Steve. Is that so strange?”

“I would hope not. I think about you pretty much all the time.”

Diana moved her arm down to clasp their fingers together. He ran his fingers gingerly over her soft skin. She loved how he always touched her like she was fragile, though he knew she was nearly unbreakable. He was the first person to great her with such grace, and even in the hundred years of his absence, no one has ever managed to replicate the feeling.

“It’s just interesting how humans take loneliness this time of year so passionately.”

“Well, maybe it’s because it’s the one time we agree to forget about the shit everyone carries for the whole year and be…happy.”

“That’s unfortunate.”

Suddenly Diana noticed a familiar face staring at them from the bakery across the street.

“There. That’s the intern from today.” Diana waved at her.

Sophie waved back, eyes similarly wide like earlier in the day.

“Why does she look like she’s about have an aneurysm?” Steve said, exaggerating his pursed smile.

Diana laughed and turned to see Steve waving. His hair was slightly swept over his eyes, some stubble etching his upper lip and chin. He was wearing one of his favorite sweaters under an aviator jacket (something Diana picked out for him) and he looked simply charming.

“I think she is surprised I have someone with me.”

“Do all your interns think you’re a mysterious recluse?”

“Possibly.”

“Well, let’s show her how social you can be.”

Steve dipped his head down and kissed her sweetly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled flush against him. She returned the kiss eagerly, brushing his rough cheek with her thumbs. They stood together like this for a while and no one paid them a second glance. They were just another couple in Paris, together for the holidays, enjoying the crisp winter.

He was never a fan of public displays of affection, but he was always willing to break rules for Diana.

She placed a gentle hand on his chest, separating them briefly. Puffs of steam from their labored breaths appeared in the chill air.

“I was thinking about how I have been alone for so many years. Dreaming of having this again. How strange humans long to not be alone during this time, but I thought of it everyday. And now I have you.” Diana said softly.

“You’ll have me forever. Every second, every month, every year.”

There was a peace in Steve’s eyes that she was familiar with. Despite his past as a spy, he always spoke to her with unwavering conviction. Diana cradled his face in her hands. His blue eyes shone with love and pierced her heart. It always made her breath catch when he gave one of his half-smiles, when edges of his eyes would wrinkle and he would mischievously tilt his head, his silently begging for a kiss.

She thinks about the first time they danced in the snow. How cold it was everywhere but where their skin touched. How the warm glow of the café casted a wonderful light on the curve of his lips. How the snow caught on the fringes of his hair and eyelashes and how celebration filled the air.

She thinks, maybe winter is her favorite time of year. 


End file.
